Helping a broken Wiccan
by KillerFrostBitches
Summary: Sequel to my Avengers story The Witch and The Hawk. Billy is kidnapped and r*ped by the brother of the man who once kidnapped his mother. After being saved he goes through major depression and PTSD. Could Teddy help him before the Billy he knows disappears forever?
1. Chapter 1

Billy slowly shifted and opened his eyes, feeling extremely dizzy. He felt that his wrists were tied above his head. Billy looked around. He didn't recognize where he was. Billy struggled. He couldn't get free, though. Just then, a man walked into the room. Billy glared at the man. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. "Jace Slade"

"What the hell do you want with me?" Jace pulled out a cloth and shoved it into Billy's mouth. "Mmph!" Billy yelled. Jace ripped his shirt off. Billy whimpered. Jade ripped off his pants. Billy whimpered ever so softly. Jace undid his own clothes and placed a wet kiss on Billy's neck. Billy attempted to pull away. Jace just grabbed him and held him down.

Billy whimpered again. Jace began to assault him. Billy whimpered at the assault. Jace laughed at him. Billy whimpered as he was held against the wall and assaulted. Jace just laughed in his ear. After a while Jace unchained Billy. He smirked down at Billy. Billy was crying. He felt terrible. Billy felt horrible. He felt violated.

Billy curled into a ball. He wanted to die. Billy was filled with so much self-loathing, self-hate, that he would've welcomed death warmly. But it didn't come. Death did not come for Billy. He laid there. Billy was forced to lay there, feeling sick to his stomach. Sick to his stomach and waiting for death. Billy was humiliated.

He didn't want to see his family. Didn't want to see Teddy. They wouldn't love him anymore. Billy knew they wouldn't. He felt terrible. Billy sighed and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep.

Billy slept on the floor of where he was being held. He couldn't do anything, so he just slept. Billy dreamed as he slept. He dreamt of reuniting with his family. And they weren't happy.

They were angry at Billy. Upset at what had happened. But not upset for him. They were upset at him. Yelling at him. Berating him. Billy woke from the nightmare with a whimper. He was sweating heavily and breathing hard. Billy felt like he was going to throw up. But he couldn't.

Billy couldn't do anything. He could only lay there. Lay there and hope for death. Billy whined softly. There wasn't anyone there to comfort him. Billy hung his head and cried. His body shook with the sobs. But no one came for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy sat in his cell, looking down. He hung his head, feeling disgusted with himself. Billy felt like he was sick to his stomach. He looked up when he heard a faint explosion. Billy's cell door suddenly burst open. "Billy!" A familiar voice called. Billy looked up as Teddy and Tommy ran in. They ran over to Billy, Tommy getting there first.

"Billy," Tommy murmured. Billy let out a small, sad whimper. Teddy hurried over, breaking the bonds. Billy didn't look at his boyfriend, didn't meet his eyes. He felt too disgusted with himself to look at Teddy. Teddy deserved better. He didn't deserve Billy anymore. Teddy deserved so much better. "Billy," Teddy murmured. Billy didn't meet his eyes.

"Billy," Teddy repeated. "Leave me alone!" Billy shouted. Teddy shook his head. "I can't do that." "Just leave me alone!" "We won't do that, Billy." "Why not?!" "Because we won't." "Just leave me," Billy began to sob. Teddy hugged Billy. Billy whimpered. "I won't hurt you," Teddy whispered. Billy shook his head hastily. Teddy continued to hug Billy.

"Billy, it's me," Teddy said soothingly. Billy shook his head frantically. "Please," Billy whimpered. Teddy reluctantly stepped away. Billy continued to shake. Tommy slowly approached his brother. "Billy? What happened?" Billy shook his head. He didn't want to say. Billy didn't want to admit what happened to him. He didn't look them in the eye.

Tommy and Teddy exchanged a look. They didn't know why Billy was acting like he was. All Billy wanted to be was alone. "Leave me alone," Billy said dully. Teddy and Tommy exchanged another look. "No can do," Tommy said. Billy glared at him. "Why not?" "Mom and Dad's orders." He reluctantly followed them. Billy was taken out and away from HYDRA.

* * *

Teddy and Tommy watched Billy. He seemed so different. Billy sniffled to himself. He looked warily at the others. They seemed like they wouldn't hurt him, but Billy didn't know for sure. He wondered if they would. Billy hoped they wouldn't. He hugged himself closer.

He knew his family and boyfriend wouldn't leave him alone. They would be watching over him. Billy didn't want them. He rubbed his face. Billy whimpered again. Teddy hugged him. Billy began to shake. Teddy gave him a confused look.

Billy shook his head. He pushed Teddy away. Teddy frowned. He didn't know why Billy was acting the way he was. "Billy what did he do to you?" "Why the f*ck do you care?!" Billy yelled. It took Teddy by surprise. Billy never swore, Tommy was the one who did. "You wouldn't understand it" "Help me understand it, please. I just want to make sure you're okay"

"Well I'm not, just never talk to me again, or...I'll change reality to make sure we never met" "Billy..." Billy gave him one last glare before running off to his room, leaving Teddy standing there heartbroken


	3. Chapter 3

Tears prickled at the edges of Teddy's eyes. He looked down at his hands. Teddy began to quietly cry. Billy was so angry at him. Teddy hated it. He hated Billy being angry. Especially like this. Billy was hurting. And Teddy couldn't help him. Teddy sighed. He curled into a sad ball. Eventually, Teddy got up. He wasn't going to mope. He wouldn't just sit.

He had to get his Billy back. Teddy wandered around a bit. He wanted to talk to Billy, but was afraid to. Billy had threatened to make them not have met. And Teddy wouldn't let that happen. Teddy headed to Billy's room to see through the door that Billy was crying. His heart ached for Billy. Teddy carefully knocked on his door. "Billy?" He called in. "What?" Billy snapped.

"Billy..." Teddy murmured. Billy sighed and whispered "Can you hold me?" Teddy nodded. "Of course." Teddy stepped into the room and sat next to Billy, hugging him. Billy hugged him tight. Teddy stroked his hair gently. "I'm sorry I threatened you T" Billy used his nickname for the alien. "It's okay," Teddy murmured. "the guy that had me...he r-...raped me" Billy said. Teddy froze at that. Billy started crying.

Teddy hugged him. Billy whimpered. "Oh, Billy..." Teddy murmured. Billy sniffled slightly. Teddy hugged him tight. Billy began to cry. Teddy kissed his head. Billy clung to him. "Shhh," Teddy soothed gently. Billy whimpered again. Teddy kissed his forehead. "Don't leave me," Billy whimpered. "I won't," Teddy promised. Billy sniffled. "Promise?"

"I swear," Teddy whispered. Billy nodded. "I'll stay with you 'til death do us part," Teddy murmured. "Teddy Altman. Did you just propose to me?" "Depends. Are you gonna get off your a** and do something?" Billy kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

He kissed Billy back. Billy pulled away, letting out a quiet sob. Teddy just hugged him close. Billy let out a other quiet sob. Teddy hugged him again. "I'm sorry," Billy whispered. "Why are you sorry?" Teddy asked. Billy shrugged helplessly. "I just am." Teddy kissed his head. "Don't be." Billy sniffled but nodded. Teddy just hugged him again.

Billy sniffled again. Teddy silently hugged him. Billy began to relax. Teddy kissed his head again. Billy snuggled to him. Teddy rocked him back and forth. Eventually, Billy's sobs lessened. Teddy didn't stop rocking him. He kept it up. Billy began to relax more. Teddy smiled. The two sat there. They didn't do anything for a moment. They just sat there. It was nice.

Billy stayed cuddled to Teddy. Teddy held him close. It was an adorable sight. Teddy hugged his mutant boyfriend close. Billy sniffled again. Teddy kissed his head. Billy sniffled again. Teddy hugged him tight. Billy hugged back. Teddy smiled. "I'm going to go get you some food," he whispered. Billy whimpered slightly. Teddy kissed his head.

Billy sniffled but nodded. Teddy kissed his head and stood. He headed out. Billy waited. He waited for Teddy. Billy waited nervously. He was worried. What if Teddy didn't come back? Billy chewed on his lip. Teddy came back. He had a tray of food with him. It was all of Billy's favorite foods. He smiled hugely. "Thanks, T," Billy said. "No problem," Teddy said. Billy settled back, eating.

Teddy smiled at him. Billy smiled back. Teddy took a deep breath, a plan in his mind. Billy cuddled to him. Teddy forced a smile. He had to do his plan. He would kill the b*stard who hurt Billy. No one hurt Billy and got away with it. Teddy pushed the thoughts aside. He would stay at Billy's side. But eventually, he would hunt down Billy's attacker.

Teddy would make him pay.

* * *

That night, Teddy waited until Billy was asleep before getting up and quickly packing a bag, placing a note next to Billy and kissing his head. "I'll be back" he whispered before sneaking out the window


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Billy woke up to see that Teddy wasn't next to him. "Teddy?" He called out. There was no answer. Billy noticed the note next to him. He picked it up and read it. Tears went down his face. Teddy had left. Billy curled into a ball. He wanted Teddy back. But Teddy had gone away, away to hunt down Jace. And Billy was left alone.

He sighed. Billy whimpered to himself. He missed Teddy. Billy laid in his bed. He didn't want to do anything. He just wanted Teddy back. Billy whimpered. He hugged his pillow close. He wanted Teddy. But Teddy was gone and off. Billy sighed again. He curled in on himself. Billy sniffled. Billy slid out of bed. He began to pace.

There was a knock on Billy's door. Billy reluctantly got it. His father stood there. "Billy..." He said. Billy hugged him. Clint hugged back. "Teddy left me" "He what?!" "He left," Billy whimpered. Clint let out a long breath. "I'm sorry," he said. Billy shrugged. "Whatever," he muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Teddy was still searching for the man who hurt Billy. He wandered around. Teddy frowned. He heard footsteps approaching him. Teddy looked around. The footsteps continued to approach. Teddy readied himself. A man stepped out. "Who are you?" Teddy demanded. "Jace," Jace said. Teddy backed up. Jace still approached.

Teddy frowned at him. Jace lurched at Teddy. Teddy was taken by surprise. Jace ran at Teddy. Teddy jumped back in surprise. Jace ran at him again. He tackled Teddy down. Teddy pushed at him. The man just held him down. Teddy struggled. Jace laughed. Teddy growled. He threw a punch. Jace dodged it. He laughed. Teddy frowned. He tried to hit Jace. Jace laughed him off. Teddy scowled.

Jace hit him hard. Teddy cried out. Jace laughed. He grabbed Teddy. Jace dragged Teddy off. Teddy struggled. Jace dragged him off. Jace took Teddy far away. He smirked as he did so. Now he had Hulkling. Jace smirked. Billy would be lost. All would be good for Jace. He laughed. Teddy scowled. He was captured. Teddy hoped Billy would stay safe.

He hoped no one would hurt him. Teddy hoped Billy would be safe. He hoped that Jace wouldn't hurt him more. Teddy just hoped. He missed Billy. His Billy. Teddy smiled to himself. He and Billy were engaged. They could be married. Teddy smiled. He was glad. Once this was all over... They would marry. Teddy smiled again.


End file.
